


Dahlia

by Rebldomakr



Series: Black Sugar [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Insane Billy Hargrove, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Non-Graphic Violence, Some Really Fucked Up Shit Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy's missing more than a few screws. Steve mostly ignores it.





	Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes I missed in editing

**Dahlia**

“You hear of Bundy?” Hargrove asked, rubbing his right thumb against the bruise he’d bit into Steve’s inner thigh just the night before. [ _they had a naughty habit of sneaking around late at night_ ] He always asked weird questions, talked about weird stuff. If Steve was any smarter than he was, he would’ve gone running a long time away with his tail between his legs. Or, better yet, never let himself get fucked by the guy who tried pounding his face into mush.

“Who hasn’t.” Steve shrugged. Ted Bundy, murderer and rapist, charismatic, evil, evil man. He lured many a girl to their deaths. All sorts of horrific things were performed. Necrophilia, even.

Hargrove turned his thumbing into a full grip, tightening with as much force as he could around the thigh. A hand print would be left, not a doubt in Steve’s mind as he clenched his jaw to keep himself from crying out in pain. The pressure grew and he tried not to move, to not show any sign of weakness. “I think I could kill more than him.” He said.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. Billy Hargrove could probably bring Ted Bundy to shame. Maybe grow a cult of fanatic teenage girls into someone like the Manson’s.

“Would you let me rape you?” Hargrove asked.

“It’s not rape if I let you-“ Steve was cut off by a yelp when Billy’s other hand grabbed his dick and painfully tightened his fist around it. Just as quick, he let go. And he let go of his thigh, too, sliding himself back and staring into Steve’s eyes with a strange [ _deadly, deadly heat, something he’d be able to one day compare to Richard Ramirez when he looked at a woman crying on the witness stand_ ] look in his own.

“Would you let me rape you?” Hargrove repeated.

Steve tongued his teeth. Hesitated, then he nodded. “Sure, why not.” He said. “I, I like you.” He stuttered.

“Good.” Hargrove surged forward and slammed his mouth against Steve’s. Their teeth clanked and it only devolved further, until lips were bruised like they’d both been punched.

* * *

 

The thing to understand about Billy Hargrove, was that he was really, really fucked up in the head. Most people didn’t [ _couldn’t_ ] pick up on it, he was too good at hiding it. The only time he cried was when his anger became too much and he couldn’t handle it. His reptilian mind couldn’t grasp it. A chain of events typically followed; tears, emptiness, then the release of the anger. He unleashed it on anyone who happened to be near, twisting the anger into whatever kind of hate was useful in that moment, whatever was the easiest to build into.

Steve’s gotten used to dealing with it. He knew to let Billy cry, to kiss the tears away. He knew how to sit through the ride before the anger unleashed. Sometimes, he got a few bruises, but mostly he was picking up the pieces after he beat someone’s ass. He’s redirected it towards himself a few times just to keep Billy from going at someone he cared about. [ _it didn’t take long for people to start calling Steve, Billy’s Keeper_ ]

"He's fucking insane." Dustin muttered to him. "Don't know why you hang around him."

And he couldn't explain it to Dustin, or to the rest of the Party. They all looked up to him and couldn't understand why he liked the douchebag so much, even if he stopped bothering Max and Lucas.

It was even harder to get Nancy to step down. At least Jonathan was able to keep her from doing anything stupid. That didn't stop Jonathan from doing something stupid on her behalf, though, and Steve had only been narrowly able to push Billy away from trying to kick a few ribs broken. It took three months to get Nancy to half-approve of Billy, who still flirted with her mother and did odd jobs around the Wheeler house that, for some reason, Ted Wheeler didn't find at all suspicious. [ _they used the money to buy vodka and beer from a town over, liked getting drunk and fucking in Steve's pool whenever his parents weren't home_ ]

* * *

 

Hargrove was blasting Black Sabbath when he picked Steve up. They had two hours before they had to be back in Hawkins to pick the kids up from the arcade, for Steve to be dropped back off because it was easier to come separately than together. Less questions that way, less people had to think about Billy and Steve hanging around each other so often.

“They found a two foot long dildo in Gacy’s place.” Hargrove commented, speeding down a highway.

“Wasn’t he that guy in Chicago, who raped all those boys?” Steve asked.

“Boys like you, Stevie.” Hargrove said, cackling after. The speed increased at least ten mph. “Think you’d be able to handle that?”

“No.” Steve said.

“Bet the boys he fucked with it were dead.” Hargrove turned slightly to the right, slowing down enough to make a sudden twist off the road onto a gravel path cutting through the woods. His car bumped slightly, miniature jump into the air as it dropped off of pavement onto dirt and rock. “They found it covered in blood and shit.”

“I really don’t need to hear this.” Steve winced.

Billy continued to slow down, pushing off the gravel path into a opening barely wide enough for him to drive through. It only took a few seconds for them to reach _their_ clearing. “I don’t want my dick covered in shit, but your blood-“ He licked his lips. “That’d be something.”

“Infections.” Steve said.

“Yeah.” Hargrove agreed. “Can I still fuck you without a condom?”

Steve thought about the last time they did that, when he had cum coming out of him until he was able to take a proper shower. He’d stained his boxers. “You better have lotion or something.” He said.

Billy cheered, loud whoops that made Steve laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I named it Dahlia after the Black Dahlia, aka Elizabeth Short who was murdered in California in 1947.
> 
> Ted Bundy was the man who was the motivation for the term 'serial killer'. He raped and murdered at least 22 females, primarily women, he confessed to 36 but some believe he's killed over a hundred. John Wayne Gacy raped and murdered 33 males, mostly boys. and Charles Manson had his cult kill a bunch of people in California, so he definitely deserved a mention. Richard Ramirez killed at least 14 people, but raped, burglarized, and tortured over 25. Unlike Bundy and Gacy, he was a California serial killer (though he was born in Texas) so I thought he deserved a mention, though it'd happen a few years after 1983. I wanted to mention the Zodiac Killer and Edmund Kemper, more California killer, but I didn't get the chance. Oh well.


End file.
